


Captain Jack Harkness...

by Natalia_lives



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, a little something, post 01x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Oh I wrote this so long ago...Thanks for reading :)





	Captain Jack Harkness...

Captain Jack Harkness’ hand slowly fell back to his side. He closed his eyes. Took a deep breath and turned his head toward his open-mouthed men. He nodded them, and then headed to the stairs. He had to get out of the building. He needed fresh air.

Captain Jack Harkness was breathing fast. He was walking aimlessly in the streets till he got to a quiet place. Was this night real? Was Captain James Harper ever there? What was that blue light?!

Captain Jack Harkness wanted to remember to everything. Everything he was given: feeling, emotion, and touch.

Captain Jack Harkness is sitting alone drinking whiskey.  After hundred and fifty years he was given the gift of meeting him. His name became more. He now knew the man behind it. A beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I wrote this so long ago...  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
